Wake up, West
by mykonosparadise
Summary: Basically Germany and Prussia waking up together. That's it. Short story/drabble.


**Title: _Wake up, West__  
_****  
Character(s): **Prussia, Germany**__**

Pairing: Germancest****

Rating: 13+****

Warnings: incest, AU, foul language, using human names, fluff...? ****

**Summary:** Basically Germany and Prussia waking up together. That's it. Short story/drabble-ish.****

**A/N: I've almost forgotten about this one *_* found it yesterday in my notebook and decided to re-type it on my lap since it's only a one-shot…**

**Enjoy you lovely people…**

**- Wake up, West -**

Gilbert woke up slowly.

Without making the effort to open his eyes, he inhaled deeply, his brother's unique scent filling his nostrils, causing a lazy smile to spread across his lips.

With a small moan, he rolled his shoulders back and stretched his body to get rid of the morning kinks and sleepiness, though that wasn't entirely possible – it was still too early for his day to start.

His hand reached out towards the other German and he cracked an eye open to make his task easier, but made a halt before he even had the chance to touch the other.

The sight was delicious, he practically couldn't decide where to begin.

While he himself was lying on his side, Ludwig was on the back, golden strands disheveled – an uncharacteristic and rare view – thin blanket hiding the well-built body from abdomen downwards, leaving the rest of the naked skin exposed, free for him to observe.

Ludwig was clearly asleep – he preferred to sleep in on Sundays, being overly busy during the rest of the week – and Gilbert knew he wouldn't appreciate being woken up now, but, hey, since when was Gilbert a reasonable or considerate partner?

Not even trying to resist the inner devil, he traveled with his fingers over the smooth skin of his brother's neck, feeling the pulse, then increased the pressure slightly while going lower, exploring in mild curiosity as he dipped his fingertips in the hollow between the collar bones, making his way towards the taut abdomen almost sluggishly.

"_Nnnn_…"

Reddish eyes glanced up upon hearing the half-moan, and just as he thought Ludwig was enjoying in his touches, his brother slapped his hand away and scowled without opening his eyes.

"Stop it…" Ludwig ordered in a quiet voice, obviously still half-asleep.

Gilbert stared, lips parted, not believing what he had witnessed. Someone – no, his own _brother_ – had the nerve to refuse his awesomeness?

Unforgivable.

Ignoring the little voice in his head that tried to persuade him to push Ludwig out of the bed right there and then, he decided to play a good lover and snuggled closer, kissing the strong chest several times, his fingers continuing to wander over the rest of the body.

The familiar creasing of brows appeared on Ludwig's features as he sighed through his nose, now more awake than after Gilbert's first attempts to attract his attention.

"… What are you doing?" He wanted to know, pique evident in his tone.

"Waking you up in the most pleasurable way possible, West… You better be thankful." The older male answered, oddly gracious with the affection as he showered Ludwig's heaving torso with kisses.

"… Or do you want me to go lower and–"

"_Shut up_." The younger German cut him off, making Gilbert grin in return.

"Why I'm sure you'd like me to suck you off while–"

"Why don't you shut your fucking mouth?"

It wasn't a plea, it was a threat.

Gilbert looked up at Ludwig who was now glaring at him, the words ringing in his ears. _Damn_, that dangerous, dark tone wasn't an everyday occurrence, and though he couldn't deny it made him aroused, his ego couldn't stand being insulted.

Talking about morning grumpiness…

Gilbert bit his tongue to prevent himself from insulting back and actually _did_ something instead.

Gathering all strength he had in that moment, he pushed Ludwig out as the blonde wasn't resisting – not that he had expected such a move – and the younger German landed on the carpeted floor with an ungraceful groan.

Gilbert didn't loose time and followed quickly, causing Ludwig to release another groan, pinning him down after he had joined, the rest of their bodies became a tangled mass of limbs and blanket.

"What _the hell_, Gilbert?" Patience long forgotten, Ludwig shouted at the grinning person above him.

"You're such a spoil-sport, West." The older sibling informed, leaning down in the process.

But Ludwig refused to let him enjoy in the triumph for long.

With a minimum amount of skill and dexterity, he succeeded in turning them over in an attempt to switch their positions – but Gilbert wouldn't give in. This resulted in a fight for dominance, two intertwined bodies rolling on the floor, manly groans loud enough to wake up even the heaviest sleeper, until they bumped into something – maybe a chair or even the door, neither knew – which interrupted the struggle.

The final result – Gilbert ended up being on top.

He laughed in derision, making Ludwig grunt as he thrust his hips up – a fruitless attempt to throw him off again – but the move had heavy sexual innuendo, so he stopped right after the first try while Gilbert's body was shaking from laughter the whole time.

"What do you want from me…?" Ludwig tried not to sound desperate, but Gilbert probably knew he was.

"Kiss me." The older one demanded matter-off-factly, observing Ludwig with a mildly calculating gaze now.

Glaring back stubbornly for quite some time, Ludwig kept silent before he started gnawing on his bottom lip – a gesture which showed that he was about to do something he didn't really want.

Not that he disliked kissing Gilbert, it was his brother's behavior that was going on his nerves.

Gilbert interpreted the familiar gesture as a sign of indecision and the grin grew into a sincere smile as he leaned down to make Ludwig's job easier, but never finishing what he had began. He waited for Ludwig to do so.

The younger male's eyes fell on half-mast in response, he titled his chin up and shortened the distance between them until their lips came in contact.

The kiss was slow and lazy, nothing like their previous actions, both took time to enjoy fully, their grip on each other turning into gently touches as their lips moved, tongues fought for another kind of dominance.

It ended a minute or two later, leaving them both slightly dazed, yet aroused.

"Good morning, West…" Gilbert whispered out as he gave the younger man a playful Eskimo kiss.

Ludwig actually laughed then.****

**- The End -**

**A/N: so yeah, I've been told by _someone_ - who was kind and brave enough to stay anonymous - on aph_anonmeme that my stories suck and are complete shit (maybe one of the reasons why both of my gmail addresses got hacked not long ago) – I don't know if that's true, but yeah… nice to hear such lovely comments, it sure helps one to get inspired for writing new stuff...**


End file.
